japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Inuzuka Hana
Inuzuka Hana (犬塚ハナ) is a chunin-level kunoichi who hails from Konohagakure's Inuzuka clan. She is an excellent and respected veterinary medical-nin. Her canine companions are ninken triplets: the Three Haimaru Brothers. Background Not much about her childhood is reveal. Except that she lives with her mother, and little brother. Personality Hana is more laid-back, and more even-tempered than her little brother, Kiba and even her mother Tsume although she still, at times, lives up to her clan's feral demeanour, and is more than willing to fight to defend her village. Similar to most of the Inuzuka clan, Hana is fiercely loyal to her family, and appears to be very close to Kiba. It is obvious that she possesses a very sharp and attentive mind in regards to medical techniques, especially those pertaining to veterinary medicine. Hana is a very loving individual, who has been seen looking after Kiba and the house while Tsume was away on missions. However, despite being a gifted veterinarian, Hana is shown to be less skilled in domestic pursuits, as her mending of Naruto's bitten pants left something to be desired, resembling sutures more than sewing. She is also quite affectionate to her little brother as well as her dogs Appearance Hana has long brown hair which she wears in a ponytail with two locks of hair framing her face and, large, black eyes. She also wears a light shade of lipstick and has the traditional fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on both of her cheeks, in addition to a tattoo on her upper right arm that resembles a flower (perhaps a pun on her name, which can also mean "flower", as well as "nose"). Hana usually wears the beige Konoha medic uniform when on duty in the village, and during battle wears a form-fitting variation of the Konoha flak jacket which doesn't have any chest pockets and she keeps the front of her jacket unzipped, exposing her cleavage She also wears a pair of form-fitting shorts cut just above the knee, bandages just below her tattoo and wrist-warmers. Hana also noticeably has a softer appearance than the other members of her family, not having extended canines or slit-like eyes, and wild, untamed hair. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she donned the standard uniform of the Konoha-nin and the forehead protector of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Abilities As an Inuzuka, Hana fights in collaboration with her beloved companions, the Three Haimaru Brothers. She is seemingly well versed in her clan's techniques, and can use the Four Legs Technique, which forms the basis of all of her clan's attacks, with great skill. This was attested to during the Fourth Shinobi World War when she used the Fang Rotating Fang — a technique where instead of rotating (as in the Fang Passing Fang technique), she and her ninken roll at high speeds and is able to shred the enemy to pieces. Like the members of her clan, she is also a skilled tracker employing her enhanced sense of smell to detect and track her target. This was seen in the anime, when she was given the mission to track down Akamaru who was sick and administer medicine to him. Medical Ninjutsu Hana is a medical-nin; a field which requires excellent chakra control and a great wealth of knowledge. She specialises in veterinary medicine and has proven herself to be a talented medical-nin, as she was able to heal Akamaru who was severely injured during his and Kiba's encounter with Sakon and Ukon on their mission to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto (Part l) Chunin Exam arc In the anime, it was revealed that prior to the start of the invasion, Hana, along with the Haimaru Brothers, and another shinobi were assigned to investigate rumours of a disturbance in part of the village. While heading towards the area, they came across Kabuto Yakushi, who she advised to head home after learning that he was not aware of the situation. Invasion of Konoha arc During the invasion of Konoha, Hana aided her mother in defending Konoha from the invading Otogakure and Sunagakure ninja alongside their ninken partners the Three Haimaru Brothers and Kuromaru respectively. In the anime, she was later seen at the Third Hokage's funeral, mourning his loss. Sasuke Retrieval arc She was seen again following Kiba's battle with Sakon and Ukon, tending to Akamaru's injuries and assuring Kiba that he would be fine. She also told Kiba to not take any long walks as well, in which he agreed to. Pre Shippuuuden filler arc In the anime, Akamaru contracted a disease from a biological weapon which causes him to become feral at night. Hana, along with the veterinarians at the hospital, were tasked with curing him. The hospital was unable to complete its treatment of the disease before Kiba broke Akamaru out, unwilling to trust the other doctors with Akamaru's care. Hana was given a cure made by Konoha medic ninja for a gambled cure with a 50/50 success/fail rate. Hana and her ninken were assigned by Tsunade to inject it into Akamaru before his condition became irreversible and with help from Kiba, Naruto, and her dogs, were able to cure him. Naruto Shippuuden (Part ll) Invasion of Pain arc In the anime, Tsume stated that Hana was taking care of the other nin-dogs during Pain's invasion. Later after Naruto's defeat of Pain, she appears alongside the other villagers celebrating his victory. Fourth Shinobi War arc Hana is then seen in the Allied Shinobi Forces as a member of the Fifth Division. She scolds Kiba, for treating the war like a game. Mifune sends her with other members of the Fifth Division to backup Kitsuchi's division after being informed that they had found the enemy travelling underground. When the White Zetsu Army is unearthed by Kitsuchi and Kurotsuchi, she attacks the clones along with her brother using the Fang Rotating Fang technique. Quotes Film Appearances Naruto Shippuuden movie lllll During Naruto's flashback to the members of the village when he was gathering natural energy to enter Sage Mode, Hana can been seen amongst the villagers. Relationships Inuzuka Tsume Inuzuka Kiba Uzumaki Naruto The Three Haimaru Brothers Akamaru Knownable Relatives *Inuzuka Tsume (Mother) *Inuzuka Kiba (Younger Brother) *Uzumaki Naruto (Friend & Ally) *The Three Haimaru Brothers (Partners) *Akamaru (Friend & Ally) Trivia *Hana commonly means "flower", but in Hana's case, it translates to "nose". According to the databook(s): *Hana is always eager to study. *Hana's favourite food is tsukune. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Eri Saito *'English' : Kari Wahlgren all information on Inuzuka Hana is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hana_Inuzuka Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females